


Monster Sides Origins {Volume 1}

by ChelleBug



Series: Monster Sides [1]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Angst, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Monster Sides (Sanders Sides)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBug/pseuds/ChelleBug
Summary: The origin story where Thomas finds monsters and decides to protect them.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Jon Cozart/Thomas Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Monster Sides [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693864
Kudos: 31





	1. Author's Note

**This is only the origin story. Where I keep parts that the creator did and I add some new parts.**

**I got permission to do this story from askmonstersides on Tumblr! Thank you for letting me publish this!**

**Warnings:** Backstories of how everyone came to be who they are, past scars, abuse, trauma, locked up, kidnapping, suicide mention, self-harm. Might be more...

**The first part will be published soon! 💜🖤💜**

**Origins:**

**Patton, the Werewolf**  
Logan, the Frankenstein's Monster  
Roman & Remus, the Twin Vampires  
Virgil, the Ghost  
Deceit, the Snake Vampire  
Emile & Remy, the Imp and the Demon

** Selected Origin: Patton, the Werewolf **


	2. Patton, The Werewolf Pt. 1

Fifteen-year-old Thomas was walking on the trail. It was a dark and stormy night as Thomas was walking back home, carrying a basket of herbs.

That's when he heard it.

A whimper.

Thomas looked around, trying to find where the noise was coming from. He heard it again and walked off the trail. He moved past some bushes and gasped.

There he saw a short boy with brown wolf ears and a wolf tail that was sitting next to a tree. He had a brown furry coat on as well as brown pants. He had broken round glasses, tan skin, freckles, blue eyes, and curly brown hair.

"H-Hello?" Thomas spoke up. The wolf boy yelped, which sounded like a bark. He looked up at Thomas.

"P-Please don't hurt me!" He yelled and covered his face with his hands. Thomas noticed the scars on his hands.

"I'm not going to hurt you... can you tell me your name?" Thomas asked.

"P-Patton..." The wolf boy muttered.

"My name is Thomas. What are you doing out here?" Thomas asked.

Patton then shook as his eyes widened. "Th-They... I can't... let them hurt me... please."

"What was that?" Thomas asked.

"Please!" Patton leaped up and gripped Thomas's shirt. Thomas dropped the basket of herbs out of surprise. "You can't let them hurt me! Please... I don't want to go through it again..."

Patton let go and collapsed onto his knees in front of Thomas.

Thomas looked down at the wolf boy. He smiled gently and kneeled down to Patton. "Even though I just met you, I will protect you."

"R-Really...?" Patton looked up at Thomas again with tears slowly streaming down his face.

"Of course. Come on, let's get out of this rain. My cottage is just a mile from here." Thomas picked up his herbs and stood up. The wolf boy slowly stood up, almost tipping over on Thomas. Thomas helped Patton stand. "Don't worry, I got ya."

Patton nodded and with that, Thomas and the wolf boy walked to Thomas' cottage.


	3. Patton, The Werewolf Pt. 2

Thomas opened the door for Patton. The wolf boy walked inside and looked around. Thomas closed the door behind him and put his herb basket down on a table.

"Are you hungry?" Thomas asked. "I restocked on meat if you want anything."

Patton's stomach growled, making him blush. "What kind of meat?"

~~~~~

Patton tore into the meat he was given. Thomas smiled slightly at how Patton was eating. Patton ate fast and barely chewed his food.

"Might want to slow down or else you're going to throw up," Thomas said.

Patton stopped and started eating slower. Patton looked around and asked, "How old are you?"

"Fifteen, why?" Thomas asked as he looked at his book of shadows. He threw some herbs into his cauldron and stirred.

"Where are your parents?" Patton asked, making Thomas' eyes widen. He stopped stirring and looked at Patton.

"Let's just say that... they are in a better place now." Thomas's voice wavered.

"Oh, my gosh. I'm so sorry!" Patton apologized over and over.

"It's alright, Patton. You didn't know." Thomas muttered. "They died a few moons ago. They were in another town and... they were killed because they were found out to be witches..."

Patton frowned and he stopped eating.

"Witches are so looked down upon and they are misunderstood," Thomas muttered. "Which is why I'm determined to change how others see witches. I want to change everyone's point of view. I want to be given a chance..."

Patton stood up from the table. He walked up to Thomas, "Thomas?"

"Yes?" Thomas looked at Patton.

"If you're going to do that, then... I want to help!" Patton grinned.

"Really?" Thomas asked.

"Of course! You took me in and you're giving me a place to stay, it's only fair that I help you with whatever you need!"

"Thanks, Patton." Thomas smiled.

Patton beamed at him, then his smile turned into a slight frown, "Um... would it be alright if I hugged you...?"

Thomas smiled and hugged Patton, much to Patton's surprise. Patton smiled a bit and hugged back, his tail wagging behind him.

They pulled away and Thomas looked around. "You can sleep in my bed for the night."

"Are you sure?" Patton asked.

"Of course." Thomas smiled.

"Thank you, Thomas. Thank you for everything." Patton hugged Thomas again.

"You're welcome, Patton," Thomas said.


	4. NEW ORIGIN

**Locating origin...**

**Found new origin...**

**Loading...**

**Loading complete.**

**New origin:**

** Logan, the Frankenstein's monster **


	5. Logan, The Frankenstein's Monster Pt. 1

Thomas and Patton were walking on the same old trail. It had been a moon ever since Patton has been living with Thomas.

Thomas smiled and looked around. That's when Patton stopped in his tracks and sniffed the air around him. Thomas turned to Patton, "What is it, Pat?"

"I... smell something," Patton said. "Something weird."

"Where is it coming from?" Thomas asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"This way." Patton walked off the trail and into the bushes, Thomas following him close behind.

~~~~~

Patton and Thomas emerged from the bushes and gasped. In front of them was an old abandoned building. It looked like a facility of some sort. Thomas raised an eyebrow and walked up to the door. He noticed that it was unlocked.

"Hm..." Thomas hummed. He opened the door. Patton got behind Thomas and looked inside with him. "Hello? Anybody here?"

"If that equals the same thing as two squared then this must equal..." A voice muttered.

Thomas and Patton saw the silhouette of a person. The two of them walked inside, alarming the person. The person turned and saw them.

He was very tall and wore an indigo tie and a black jacket with a white button-up shirt underneath. He had black pants and black shoes. Square-framed glasses were sitting on his face. He had stitches everywhere and greenish-grey skin. He looked at the two of them with his indigo eyes.

"Can I... help you?" He asked.

Patton squeaked and hid behind Thomas more. Thomas walked up to the guy, "My name is Thomas and this is Patton."

"Logan." He simply said and went back to whatever he was doing.

"O...kay?" Thomas muttered. "What are you doing here all alone?"

"Researching," Logan said.

"Researching what?" Thomas asked.

"Researching why and how I'm alive," Logan said.

"How is that working out for you?" Thomas asked.

"Adequate," Logan said. "I would prefer to live somewhere nicer though."

"You can live with me and Patton," Thomas said.

Logan turned to them. "I suppose."

"Wait, really? You're saying yes just like that?" Thomas questioned.

"Well, you two aren't a threat to me nor are you capable of hurting anything and anyone." Logan tweaked his glasses.

"Huh..." Thomas muttered.

"Let me get my things packed then," Logan said.

"Oh, sure. Take your time." Thomas smiled.

"Thomas? Are you sure we can trust him...?" Patton asked from behind Thomas.

"Of course. Why don't you think we can trust him?" Thomas questioned.

"Well, because he's... he's intimidating..." Patton muttered.

"If he does anything to hurt you, I'll poof him out of existence."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Thank you."

"I have everything ready," Logan said, making Thomas and Patton look over. Logan was carrying three bags.

"What are in those?" Patton asked.

"Research," Logan said.

"That's a lot of research..." Thomas muttered. "Let's just go to my cottage, it's getting dark."

"Okay." Patton smiled.

But when Thomas and the others got back to Thomas' cottage...

Fire was the last thing he ever saw left of it... as well as a flash of light.


	6. Logan, The Frankenstein's Monster Pt. 2

"My books... all of my stuff..." Thomas watched as his cottage burned down. Tears came rushing out of Thomas' eyes as he collapsed on the ground. "It's all... gone."

Logan saw a flicker of light for a second.

"Thomas..." Patton muttered. He kneeled down and hugged Thomas. "It'll be okay, Thomas."

"No, it won't!" Thomas yelled, making Patton flinch. "All my research, all my books, all my herbs... they are all gone."

"I'm sorry, kiddo..." Patton muttered.

"It's okay, Patton. I'm sorry for yelling at you." Thomas said.

"I'm used to being yelled at," Patton mumbled. Thomas then clung onto Patton, not letting him go.

"I'm sorry..." Thomas muttered.

"It's okay, Thomas," Patton said.

Logan looked around. He noticed that it was about to rain and said, "It's about to rain, we should get a 'move on' and find a new place to stay."

"Logan-" Patton got cut off.

"No, it's alright, Patton. He's right, I should be in the past. All that there is... is the present and future." Thomas said. He stood up. Patton stood up as well.

"Okay... let's go."

~~~~~

Everyone was on the trail, looking for a new place to stay. It had started to rain. Patton sometimes whimpered at the sounds of thunder and whenever he saw lightning.

That's when they saw it.

A castle.

"Hey, what's that?" Thomas asked, making the others look.

"It looks to be a castle." Logan tweaked his glasses.

"Let's go check it out!" Thomas said.

"Are you sure? What if there are mean people living in it?" Patton asked.

"You'll be safe, Patton. I'm still a witch." Thomas smiled.

"O-Okay!" Patton nodded, smiling a little.

They walked to the castle. Thomas looked up at it and grabbed the round handle. He tapped it against the door loudly. Thomas and the others heard whispers coming from inside.

"You get it." Someone whispered.

"No, you get it." Another one said.

They kept going back and forth up to the point where Logan got agitated and opened the doors himself.

Inside, there were two people. Thomas realized they weren't people. They had sharp teeth and pointy ears. They also dressed weird. One of them was dressed in a white and red Victorian-looking outfit. The other was also dressed in a Victorian-looking outfit, but it was black and green instead.

"You guys look like Vampires," Thomas said.

"Well, duh." The one in black and green muttered.


	7. NEW ORIGIN

**Locating origin...**

**Found new origin...**

**Loading...**

**Loading complete.**

**New origin:**

** Roman & Remus, the twin vampires **


	8. Roman & Remus, The Twin Vampires Pt. 1

"Woah, cool!" Thomas exclaims. "I've never met vampires before!"

"Well, you're meeting them now. My name is Remus, the idiot is my brother, Roman." Said the one wearing black and green.

"Wha- no, I'm not! You're the idiot!" Roman yelled.

Remus just scoffed while Roman made offended noises.

"Well, I'm Thomas and this is Patton and Logan," Thomas said, gesturing to the other two.

Logan stepped forward. "Sorry to intrude, but we were just looking for a place to stay for the night."

"You guys are welcome to stay here if you want! We have plenty of space since it's only the two of us." Roman said.

"Thank you!" Thomas smiled.

"No problem. Let us show you all around." Roman placed his hands on his hips.

~~~~~

"Thomas, this is where you'll be staying." Remus opened a door, revealing a dark lit room with unique decoration. There was a tall bookshelf in the corners about witchcraft.

Thomas gasped and ran over to it. "Oh my stars, this has every witchery book there is!"

"Which is why we knew you'd like it," Roman said. He looked at the other two. Roman opened his mouth to talk, but Logan cut him off.

"Is there a basement?" Logan asked.

"Yes, there is. Why?" Remus questioned.

"Where is it? I will 'sleep' down there." Logan said.

"Okay...? Right this way. Roman, you show Patton to his room." Remus said.

Remus led Logan to the basement. "Are you sure you want to stay down here? It's dark." Remus said with a torch in his hand.

"Of course. I'm used to being in dark places. As well as being alone." Logan tweaked his glasses.

"Well... alright." Remus opened the door to the basement. "Here you are."

"Thank you," Logan said.

"No problem... nerd." Remus walked back up the stairs.

~~~~~

"This is your room, Patton," Roman said, opening the door.

"Th-Thank you..." Patton muttered.

"Anytime. If you need anything, don't hesitate to howl." Roman winked.

Patton laughed. "Hah, I get it!"

"Of course you do. You are a werewolf." Roman walked away, leaving Patton.

Patton smiled and looked around.

 _"H...p..."_ Someone said, making Patton squeak.

"Who's there!?" Patton yelped. He looked around and backed up. His back hit the wall and he slowly sat down.

He didn't hear anything. Patton was scared. No way he would get any sleep after hearing that...

Patton crossed his arms and his claws scratched his coat. It was a habit for him to scratch his arms. But sometimes his coat was on, making his claws scratch that instead.

 _'Whatever it was, it sounded like a cry for help...'_ Patton thought.

Patton barely got any sleep that night, he was too scared that he would hear it again.

And just like that, it slowly turned morning.


	9. Roman & Remus, The Twin Vampires Pt. 2

The next morning, Thomas was packing his things. They only needed to spend the night and then move onto somewhere else. He then heard a knock on his door. The door opened, revealing Patton.

"Hey, Patton!" Thomas smiled. Patton weakly smiled back. Thomas noticed that there were bags underneath his eyes. "What happened?"

"Didn't get enough sleep..." Patton muttered. "I heard something last night and got scared... too scared to fall asleep."

"Huh... that's odd." Thomas said.

"Yeah, well... I'm going to see how the twins are doing." Patton walked out of the room, leaving Thomas to pack the rest of his stuff.

That's when he heard something.

Thomas looked up and looked around the room. He raised his eyebrow. He shrugged it off and continued packing.

_"H...p..."_

Thomas looked up again. It had gotten louder. Thomas walked out of the room and looked down the hallway. There was a black door at the end of the corridor. Thomas walked up to it and almost opened it.

"Thomas, what are you doing?" A voice asked.

Thomas looked behind him and saw Roman, Remus, Patton, and Logan.

"Oh, I thought I heard something in that room." Thomas pointed at the room at the end of the corridor.

"There's nobody else in this castle except for us." Remus scoffed. "You shouldn't have heard anyth-"

_"H...p."_

Everyone looked at the door. Thomas stepped forward and put his hand on the doorknob.

"Thomas, be careful..." Patton muttered.

"I will..." Thomas muttered. He twisted the doorknob and slowly opened the door.

Everyone gasped.


	10. NEW ORIGIN

**Locating origin...**

**Found new origin...**

**Loading...**

**Loading complete.**

**New origin:**

** Virgil, the Ghost **


End file.
